


Past Lives and Past Loves

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Avatar Korra makes plans to return to the Southern Water Tribe, she's left struggling with her sexuality. Her feelings for Asami Sato have grown, and she's unsure if what she's feeling is right. Little does she know that her attractian to Asami isn't just a coincidence, it's in her nature. That she, like every Avatar that came before her, preferred the company of women. While she slumbers she's treated to past visions; of lives and loves etched into her very soul. In the first chapter, Korra dreams of the Air Nomad Avatar Yangchen, and of a love that had built over two decades of friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avatar Yangchen

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

Past Lives and Past Loves  
Part One.  
-By Drace Domino

Korra laid awake that night; staring at the ceiling as thoughts spun wildly through her mind. She’d be leaving soon, and the thought of it broke her heart. It pained her deeply to leave Republic City but there was simply no other option; if she was going to recover she needed to be back home. She needed time to slowly mend, time to be away from the chaos of Republic City and be out of the public eye once more.

She didn’t want to leave, no matter how necessary it was. There were still questions that she needed to answer, questions that she knew would plague her for months if she couldn’t find an answer while she could.

It was well past midnight when Korro slid a hand down below the covers of her bed, her fingers wrapping around a pocket in her loose fitting pajamas only to pull up a tattered photograph. It had been with her during the fight with Zaheer, the last thing she looked at before she had put her game face on and played the role of the Avatar. When Zaheer had battered her to the mountainside and poison rioted through her body, it had been one of the last things she thought about before darkness overcame her and she fell prone and weak. It was a simple picture; a photograph of two close friends.

In it, she and Asami were pressed cheek to cheek to make sure they were both in the frame. It had been taken on a whim during one of their days together, a few coins spent on a brand new invention that had been labelled as a photo booth. Instant pictures for instant memories! The slogan ran through Avatar Korra’s head as she studied the picture, feeling a swell rise in her throat.

She and Asami had been pressed in so close in the booth; the curtain was drawn to keep them in shadow for the photograph’s flash. Asami had even curled up into her lap, a platonic, yet comfortable gesture. In the photo they were both smiling wide, showing friendship and joy in happier times. It wasn’t long after that the Red Lotus made their move, but back then? Things were good.

Korra pressed the photo close to her chest as she felt tears nip at the corners of her eyes. Since it was taken circumstances had changed, but her feelings hadn’t. Something she didn’t understand had built inside of her for Asami Sato, the last person in the world she expected to fall for. She wasn’t sure what it was or what it meant, but when she saw the inventor’s brilliant, smoky eyes or the subtle smirk of her adoring lips...it was something even more exhilarating than going into the Avatar state.

She just wished she knew how to say it.

Korra fell asleep that night as she did most nights; wrapped up in confusion and torment. If it wasn’t the aches and pains of her recovery keeping her awake, it was the lingering thoughts of the raven haired girl that was making her question so much of her life. She’d lay on her side nursing a recently-broken hip, holding a pillow to her chest and imagining it smelled like Asami’s hair. By the time sleep overtook her each and every night she was mentally and physically exhausted, and her body and soul fell deep into the thick embrace of her subconscious.

A subconscious that remembered. A subconscious that stretched back far longer than the life of one single girl from the Water Tribe. 

 

The first annual Yangchen Festival was a profound success. It hadn’t been officially named that, but the talk amongst the Air Nomads was leaning towards it with such reverence that it was making Avatar Yangchen blush. It was a fitting tribute; a bit of recognition for the woman that had put General Old Iron’s fury to a halt and formed a bond of trust with the Spirit World. If all went well her actions would be the beginning of a new generation of peace for the four nations, and Avatar Yangchen of the Air Nomads would go down in history as one of the most respected and influential avatars of any age.

Not that such recognition mattered to her, of course. Yangchen was content to sit on the very edge of a beautiful meadow overlooked by a large, glorious statue of Lady Tienhai. The statue was both the reason for the festival and a celebration of Yangchen’s accomplishments, but she chose to see it instead as a modest tribute to a woman who had deserved so much more. The story of her and General Old Iron was a sad one, and though the Avatar was pleased to see her people so happy in honoring their bond, it was still a moment of somber reflection for her.

Yangchen sat content amidst untouched blades of grass; overgrown thanks to the absence of humans for the past long year. It swept around her knees as she sat with her legs folded underneath her, her palms resting on her knees and the wind swirling around her peaceful frame. She was a beautiful and peaceful looking woman by nature; the other nations had often cited her as having the calm, thoughtful expression that they had come to expect from an Avatar. With a smirk, she had always dismissed such claims as being an outsider’s reaction to her half-shaved head and the large arrow that was inked across her scalp.

The outsiders never really could get over the tattoos.

While Yangchen watched young Air Nomad children fly kites and play with the others in the distance, she took a long, deep breath of the fresh, warm air. It was a good night for her; a night where her people lived up to a promise she had made on her behalf. A good night for the Spirit World to be at peace, even briefly, with the waking one. She was happier than she had ever been.

“There you are, Avatar Yangchen.” A voice broke the Avatar from her happy daze, and she turned her head to spot a woman approaching in the distance. A familiar sight; Dawa had been a long time friend of the woman that would one day command the elements. When she drew closer Yangchen held out one of her hands, reaching for Dawa’s as she smiled warmly to her.

“You know that name isn’t for you.” She offered simply, and beamed as Dawa’s hand slid into her own. The young woman moved to kneel before her friend, and a quiet peace came over the two as the wind continued to blow. Dawa was a simple beauty in her own right; her cheeks were full and her smile was almost permanent against a set of full, sweet lips. Pale blue eyes reflected a gentle kindness Yangchen had come to rely on, and even though Dawa grew her hair longer in the front than most Air Nomad women, the tip of her blue arrow could still be seen poking out from underneath her bangs. Once Dawa got comfortable Yangchen closed her other hand over her friend’s, squeezing it warmly as she spoke. “I missed you, Dawa. I wish I could tell you how much.”

“I know.” Dawa’s response was soft and sweet, and she drew in close to her loyal friend. “But you’re the Avatar, and...detachment.” A soft laugh escaped her lips, hiding a slightly sad expression. “I’m glad you’re back now, though. Even if it’s only for the festival.”

Words weren’t shared beyond that for some time. Yangchen and Dawa were the oldest of friends; and just as two young girls would hide underneath the temple steps together to stay out after their bedtime, the two women now moved together while the festival continued. Dawa’s cheeks wore a soft blush as Yangchen’s arms drew around her, and without a word of explanation she brought the other woman in against her frame. A loving embrace beyond friendship or sisterhood came to her, and before long she moved so that Dawa’s lovely, robed frame was resting in her arms.

Together, they watched the festival continue. Yangchen was seated while Dawa was laid out in the long grass; her shoulders and head resting against her old friend’s lap. Yangchen’s hands had even reached down to find a place in Dawa’s, and together the two women shared a moment of peace and reflection that they hadn’t for a long, long time. As the evening continued, Dawa was the first to speak, her voice thoughtful and tender as she rested in her friend’s arms.

“...when you mastered the elements, I was afraid I’d never see you again.” She whispered, quietly. “Afraid I’d never have a chance to-”

“Shh.” The Avatar’s voice was soft and sweet as she quieted her dear friend, and one hand broke from her fingers to slowly lift up to Dawa’s cheek. The gentle peace in the moment carried her as she let her digits move to Dawa’s flesh, drawing thin, soft lines over a blushing frame. As Yangchen’s hair fell around her shoulders she leaned forward; a warm smile playing on her lips as she gazed into Dawa’s eyes. “I’m here. And all we felt back then still remains.”  
Her head lowered then; crossing a boundary the two women had never crossed. Though tender embraces and knowing looks had always been shared between Dawa and Yangchen, a kiss had been something always held back. Yangchen was to be the Avatar; and responsibility and duty had kept them from joining so deeply. With the world looking up and Avatar Yangchen at full mastery of her duties; however, life had found a way for them to unite.

Their lips pressed softly together as the two women kissed, and Yangchen could feel her heart beat faster as the moment went on. Though her eyes were closed she remembered every inch of her dear friend fondly; from the full sweetness of her cheeks to the light freckling in her eyes. Her first kiss was one shared with the woman that had owned her heart for years; and their lips teased back and forth over each other’s with slow tenderness.

Neither one of them were experienced, but it didn’t matter as they delighted in learning. Dawa’s kiss was eager and hungry, and as the younger woman’s hand moved up she felt her fingers slide gently over the front of Yangchen’s scalp before sliding into her rich brown locks. A whimper of contentment ran through her, and as the two women pulled closer she let her lips pull apart from the Avatar’s just long enough to offer her a sweet, tiny whisper.

“Of course everything I felt is still there.” She mused gently against Yangchen’s lips, a coy smile playing on her own. “You think saving the world would make me love you less?”  
Avatar Yangchen laughed with delight in her eyes, and fell deeper against Dawa’s embrace.

 

The two Air Nomad women were far away from the festival and hidden amongst the tall grass; especially when their bodies fell down into it together. Shrouded by the green blades surrounding them and lit by the beautiful, hanging moon, Dawan and Yangchen continued to kiss with deep affection and a growing desire within them. The moment their tongues first met both women were sent into a whimpering fit of hunger, and even the stoic Avatar felt her heart racing like she was a youngster with a crush. Their arms worked against each other’s bodies to slowly strip away the fabric of their robes, and with every passing second more and more of their attire fell to the distant winds.

Yangchen laid on her back as Dawa pressed down atop her, and she marvelled at how Dawa’s chest felt against her own. Dawa had a lovely; full figure and ample breasts that had always been contained in her robes, and though Yangchen had speculated on what they felt like it was the first moment they were truly pressed against her. Unable to resist, she let her hands drift up and hold them; one palm moving to each and resting underneath the curved weight. In response Dawa couldn’t help but laugh softly; a blush riding against her cheeks while she whispered.

“Oh, Avatar Yangchen…” She drew out the woman’s title as a playful reminder of just whom she was. “You’re supposed to bring balance to the world, not fondle a simple Airbender girl!”

Yangchen couldn’t help but let her lips part open and a laugh flow through her mouth. Her eyes were closed in delight as she held her friend close, her hands squeezing at her breasts as she barked back in a delightful, playful tone.

“I can do both, Dawa!” She beamed, and suddenly rolled to the side. The gesture put Dawa on her back with Yangchen laying near; those hands still holding to the sculpt of round, firm breasts. Yangchen simply grinned, gazing at her friend with hunger playing in her eyes. “And I can do them both better than any woman in the world!”

“...I have no doubt about that.” Dawa grinned with a coy look in her eyes, and offered Yangchen a simple nod to proceed. Between the motions of their hands the last bits of clothing came stripped away from their bodies, and both Dawa and Yangchen laid exposed in the meadow. Their pale, beautiful forms were tickled by the grass and chilled by the wind, but they stayed focused and warm thanks to their closeness with each other. Yangchen’s mouth worked down the slope of Dawa’s arrows across her arms, kissing in a growing heat as the other woman’s voice carried into tender gasps. Meanwhile, Dawa’s fingers had spooned across Yangchen’s bare scalp and into her locks at the rear once more, gripping and holding her, refusing to let the Avatar wonder too far off.

Avatar Yangchen pressed her naked lover to the grass and worked over her body with kisses and other small affections; making sure to shower the woman in the love she felt rolling through her. Each arrow was left pressed with kisses, and the tip of each was always treated to a long, lingering kiss in which Yangchen’s tongue danced over flesh and left a tiny wet mark in her wake. Dawa was left gasping with a swooning heart as Yangchen held her mouth at her lover’s stomach, teasing the edge of her belly button with the tip of her tongue. Hands pressed smoothly against wonderfully soft flesh, and the two airbenders found themselves lost in a moment of private joy.

When Dawa felt Yangchen take one of her legs into her arms, she knew something special was coming. The Avatar moved to bring herself into position; straddling one of Dawa’s legs while bringing her own sex near the other woman’s. While their eyes met Yangchen pressed in all the way, and a moan erupted from both of their mouths as they felt their warm, slick sexes press tight against each other. Dawa let her leg rest with her knee over Yangchen’s shoulder, and she moved her hands out to hold onto her lover’s waist, offering the Avatar a small nod in order to encourage her forward.

From there, the two joined in a blissful union. Blades of grass stuck to Dawa’s sweat-licked body as the Avatar claimed her with heavy, slow strokes, each one dragging their entrances together in a promise of love and desire. Sensations flared between the two women and they lost themselves in wild lust; Yangchen’s body finally drawing near to press another heated kiss against her friend. Their tongues danced and their sweaty frames held close together, hands moving to grope full breasts and legs entwining at the promise of their union. The feel of fingernails moving down supple skin and the heat of breath against a bare tattoo left both women gasping in arousal, and just as Dawa’s finger slid from the frame of Yangchen’s scalp, so too did they both feel themselves tumbling over the edge of release.

The two peaked together; their valleys wedged tight together while they trembled in shuddering release. Dawa’s eyes flickered open to gaze at her lover in the moment of her climax, and she was left savoring the sight of the majestic, heroic Avatar lit from behind by the moon. Practically glowing with radiance, the woman that had claimed her heart leaned forward against her, and after a brief press of her lips she offered a small, sweet whisper.

“The next time I leave, I’m taking you with me, Dawa.”

The younger Air Nomad’s heart leapt as she heard the words, and her bare arms snatched around Yangchen’s shoulders. She pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing her mouth to the other woman’s throat and kissing her in rapid succession.

“I love you, Yangchen, I’m...I’m so happy…” She trembled underneath the naked Avatar, reeling in desire and her heart practically bursting from joy. The other woman just laughed with a tender voice, and her fingers combed through Dawa’s hair in loving appreciation. She brought her mouth to the young woman’s ear, and whispered fondly in a gentle promise.

“I love you too, Asami.”

 

“...s’mi...you to…” Korra’s bedroom was filled with the scent of the sweat of a restless night. Though the first sparks of morning light had begun filling the room, she was still rolling in tangled covers, forced awake by a dream that was wonderful, yet forced a deep, heavy part of her to ache. She dreamed of Air Nomads and past lives, and a love that she remembered but was never truly a part of. A love that had burned brightest decades, even generations ago, yet still continued within the heart of a confused and struggling young woman.

When Korra awoke it was with a start, her muscles growing tense and her body aching. She had jerked herself up to a seated position on the bed; breathing heavy as sweat licked against her features. Everything was still vivid in her mind; the touch of grass under a naked Yangchen feeling as real to her as the damp sheets below her now. The feel of Dawa’s breath, the whisper of her promise of love...everything was there, somewhere deep inside of Avatar Korra’s past. A part of who she was; ingrained in her very soul.

The young woman fell flat against the bed once more, staring at the ceiling in much the same way she had the entire night. She was still suffering from heartache and turmoil, but the dream had given her the benefit of one simple comfort. 

Yangchen had left, and love was still waiting for her when she returned.

Korra smiled; and her fingers wrapped around a cherished photograph.

 

The End.


	2. Avatar Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Korra is still struggling. During a hot summer night she's having difficulty getting to sleep, thanks in part to the nagging images of Asami Sato filling her mind. Thankfully, the fleeting memories of generations past once again return to her, and show her a time when Avatar Kyoshi risked war on the Earth Kingdom for the love of just one woman. Warlord Chin's wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

Past Lives and Past Loves  
Part Two.  
-By Drace Domino

“Korra, I was wondering if we could go to the wedding. You know...together.” Asami’s words had struck Avatar Korra deep that day, and they had stuck with her throughout the night. It was a simple request spoken with a sweet and friendly tone, yet the ramifications of it echoed with every heartbeat that went through the Avatar’s chest. It seemed like the world had found peace and balance for the moment; Kuvira was under custody and the plans to move past her attack on Republic City were underway. People would need take the time to rebuild and recover, but thanks to the actions of the Avatar and her friends they would be afforded that possibility. And as if to drive home the knowledge that they had reached a time of joy in the world, the wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li was right around the corner.

Which led to Asami’s question, which led to Korra laying awake that night staring at her ceiling once more. In the days after Kuvira’s fall the two had grown even closer; finally able to enjoy being reunited after three long years apart. In that time, Korra had secretly hoped that she would’ve been able to figure out the unusual feelings inside of her for Asami, but even after all that time nothing managed to come to her. The only clue she had received, the only hint floating through her mind, was the memory of a dream about Avatar Yangchen and her friend turned lover, Dawa. The two made glorious love at the first annual Yangchen Festival, and from Korra’s understanding the Avatar’s lover stayed close at her side for the rest of her days. It was generations ago, but it was something that made Korra feel better about herself.

If she did indeed have feelings for another woman, she wasn’t the first Avatar to do so. Korra sighed a little as she laid flat on the bed, the covers only half-across her naked body. It was a hot summer evening and sweat had been licking at her all through the night, making it even more difficult to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Even worse, the heat had sent Korra’s mind to spinning in directions that captivated and frightened her at the same time. Was Asami roasting in her sheets, too? Had she stripped down to avoid the heat? Was her slender, naked body covered with the same thin layer of sweat as Korra’s?

Even if it was hot, would Asami still invite her into her bed?

Korra swallowed tightly, and her fingers tightened against the sides of her mattress as she processed it. Asami’s beauty struck her every time she looked at the Sato girl, so deep and so powerful that it left her shuddering from arousal. Even in her waking memory, Korra could see her behind her eyelids, perfectly remembering every curve and beautiful line of Asami’s body. As she laid there naked and sweaty, picturing the object of her affection, it was a natural swing for the Avatar’s hands to move to her own body, fondling herself gently.

It had become something of a secret indulgence; pleasuring herself in the late hours while thinking about her friend. The memory of Asami’s smoldering eyes and beautiful lips had assisted Korra into climax through many long, lonely evenings, and she always somehow slept better afterwards. That was her home as her fingers found her hood under the covers, and she started to tease herself while biting gently down against her bottom lip.

Her memory was so vivid and her desires so potent that she could practically feel Asami’s mouth on her throat while she imagined it. She could feel the young woman’s hair fill her senses with its sweet scent, and could just barely imagine what it would be like for the other woman to slide her delicate, slender fingers down the front of her own muscular stomach. In Korra’s mind they did all of that and so much more, and it culminated with the Avatar moaning in orgasm against her own touch.

With sweat covering her and a racing heart, the young woman let her head fall back to the pillow as she laid gasping. The damp spot on the mattress wasn’t enough to break her comfort, nor was it enough to ruin the satisfied smile that crossed over the Avatar’s mouth. Asami was hers for those few moments, even if it was just imagined. And she was so delightful during those shy moments that Korra was ushered quickly into sleep.

And, with her head occupied by the thoughts of the other woman, another memory of a life long past.

 

“Avatar Kyoshi, I apologize for the interruption.” It was a soldier of the Earth Kingdom that stood before the Avatar, his head bowed in respect and an arm crossed over his chest in salute. Nearby the Avatar sat in light meditation, her legs folded and her arms perched against her knees. She was dressed in the full attire that the people of the Earth Kingdom had come to recognize; the green robes and full facepaint that were destined to become a tradition in the future. She had been meditating for hours at that point; pondering how to approach a recent declaration of war from a notorious warlord in the area.

A declaration that was, at least in part, her fault.

The Avatar’s eyes opened as she heard the soldier and slowly stood up; turning to face him and bringing herself to her full height. She was well known to be a mountain of a woman; standing a full head taller than even the tallest men in the military. She was large and intimidating and everything that an Earth Kingdom Avatar should be; a woman of power, strength, and distinction. Despite her often unsettling size and harsh gaze she looked at the soldier with a look of kindness in her painted eyes, and offered him a polite smile.

“Was the mission successful?” She asked, her voice patient yet guarded. She had put much faith in the hands of a few of her finest soldiers, and had been worried about their mission ever since. When the soldier nodded she gave a sigh of relief, but kept it to herself to remain her aloof persona to the soldiers.

“Yes, Ma’am. Your agents recovered the woman, and she’s waiting in your quarters as your guest.” The words filled Kyoshi with warmth and joy, but again she hid it underneath a stern, cold exterior. Her dismissal of the soldier was curt and quick, though she sent him with the reassurance that her agents had done well, and that the Avatar was pleased. Afterwards she waited for a few moments within her meditation chamber; wanting to present an image that she was something other than deleriously happy to hear the news. When she finally left to make her way to her quarters, it was with a spring in her step that the otherwise obstinant woman had difficulty hiding.

It was a deep in the heart of the Earth Kingdom that Avatar Kyoshi and her soldiers were stationed in a set of buildings; designed to be an early warning for the heart of the Kingdom if threats were to move too deep inland. It afforded the Avatar the ability to run her soldiers the way she chose without any interference from the Earth King; a fact she had taken advantage of several times throughout their station there. Her most recent use of her power was to send her agents to recover a woman from the realm of Warlord Chin, a woman that now waited patiently for her within her bedchambers. A woman that was just as responsible for the advance of Warlord Chin as she was.

When Kyoshi opened the door she was greeted by a huge smile, and the beautiful face of a woman nearly twenty years her junior. Thick black locks framed a sweet face marked with freckles, and despite the strong body of laboring people she wore the clothes of nobility. Elegant silks wrapped solid hips and were draped around strong arms, and a fashionable, jeweled chestpiece set against a pair of full, pert breasts. As the young woman saw Kyoshi she rushed over to her almost instantly, and as the Avatar allowed her arms to extend they crashed together in the midst of a sudden kiss.

It had been weeks prior that Avatar Kyoshi had visited with Warlord Chin in the hopes to quell his growing advance into Earth Kingdom territory. While she was there, the forty-two year old Avatar had caught the sight of Chin’s bride; a much younger woman he had picked from the peasants in his territory. Her name was Tren, and from the second Kyoshi laid eyes on her, the Avatar had been smitten. She was a remarkable young woman that had endured much under the rule of Warlord Chin, and had served him for far too many years as a chosen bride. When they were visited by the Avatar the young woman was equally smitten by Kyoshi, and their three-day affair came to an abrupt halt when Warlord Chin caught the two together in Kyoshi’s guest chambers.

Though Chin tried, even his entire army was incapable of capturing the Avatar, but in the ensuing chaos she had been unable to rescue the woman that had joined her. It was several weeks later that her best agentss infiltrated Chin’s territory and recovered Tren, bringing the young woman back into Kyoshi’s arms.

They would be well rewarded; the future founders of the Dai Li.

Kyoshi’s lips pressed warmly to Tren’s as they kissed, and the Avatar held her strong arms around the younger woman’s waist. During their time together she had grown extremely fond of the farmgirl turned bride; appreciating her simple, earthy beauty and the feminine sweetness that ran through her young body. Their lips danced together as the two were reunited, and when they finally parted Kyoshi’s hand moved forward to caress warmly against the younger woman’s cheek. Though she was twenty years older and nearly a foot taller than her lover, there was no hiding the adoring joy in the avatar’s eyes as she regarded her.

“I’m pleased you’re safe, Tren.” She whispered gently, and Tren soon found her own fingers passing over the Avatar’s cheeks. She was studying her facepaint, her lower lip trembling as emotion rocked throughout her entire body. The first tear came to Tren’s eyes when Kyoshi spoke once more, and fingers smoothed down the simple farmgirl’s waist. “It wouldn’t of served for our love to end after just three days. I intend to have you for generations.”

“...Chin’s furious, Kyoshi.” Tren whispered in soft response, her fingers continuing to smooth against the older woman’s face. “He won’t stop now, he wants to run the entire Earth Kingdom and put you to death for what we did. Your agents rescued me just in time, I was scheduled for execution by the end of the week.” At the look of surprise on Kyoshi’s features, Tren just blushed and smiled. “My husband found drawings I did after you were forced to leave. This face...this beautiful face you paint.” She bit her bottom lip and trailed over it; moving her digit along the red lines that cascaded from the side of both of Kyoshi’s eyes. Her facepaint was iconic and recognizable; and only worked in conjunction with her height to make her an intimidating presence. But for how much fear her facepainting sowed, it only emboldened the passions of the simple farmgirl that fell for her. 

“When he saw the pictures he became enraged. Demanded to know why I was so obsessed with you.” Her cheeks only darkened as Kyoshi’s hands tightened, moving hard around the girl’s waist. With both of their passions still flaring it wasn’t a surprise as one of Kyoshi’s hands lowered to Tren’s rear, grabbing a firm, tight handful of it through the fabric of her robe. It only tightened when Tren spoke once more. “...I told him it was because you showed me what it meant to be satisfied. He demanded I submit to him, and I responded that after you, I could find passion in nobody else.”

Kyoshi smirked a little, and her lips moved to nip once more at Tren’s.

“And that’s the last we speak of your pathetic former husband for the evening.” She gave Tren a gentle order, her voice low and sweet. “For the rest of our lives, you submit to no one but me, and only under...special circumstances.”

Tren’s cheeks darkened, and she wordlessly leaned forward to offer her mouth to Kyoshi once more.

 

It was mere moments later that Tren had been stripped down to bare flesh; her naked body exposed within the Avatar’s bedchambers. She was left kneeling on the bed while she watched her older lover undress, her eyes shining as she saw the layers of Kyoshi’s robes come free. Inch by inch the naked Avatar’s muscular frame fell before her gaze, and by the time Kyoshi lifted her helmet clear from her head, Tren was treated to the full sight of the older woman. For being in her forties Kyoshi was in remarkable shape; her arms and legs were well muscled and her stomach was flat and beautiful. Her breasts were round and firm with large nipples sticking straight forward, and her rear was so smooth and strong it looked to be crafted from marble. As she turned to face the naked girl on the bed she wore only one thing; the facepaint she had come to be known by.

The facepaint that had haunted Tren’s dreams and kept her warm through cold nights. The facepaint that had led to the order of her execution with absolutely no regrets. As the older woman began to advance to the edge of the bed Tren just watched with adoration in her eyes, studying the other woman as her arousal grew within the core of her stomach.

“What would you have of me, Avatar Kyoshi?” She asked, gazing up with dark locks framing her face. “My body’s yours; do whatever you would with it.”

Kyoshi just smiled and nodded, in complete agreement with Tren’s promise. She began by stepping forward and drawing her hand into Tren’s dark hair, yanking the girl’s head forward with a strong, stubborn grip. With ease Tren gave in to the other woman’s motions and soon found herself face to face with Kyoshi’s stomach, her mouth pressed to the sculpted lines of the woman’s muscles. Without question or command Tren quickly went to work; moving her hands up to caress the other woman’s flesh while her tongue began to tease up and down the older woman’s stomach. She licked and nibbled and kissed in sweet moments of affection, and her eyes gazed up to stare into Kyoshi’s eyes while she worked. She relished each smile and sigh from her lover, and as her tongue teased at the very edge of Kyoshi’s belly button Tren was left beaming as she saw the Avatar actually shudder from the sensation. To be able to bring a woman as powerful and important as Avatar Kyoshi to such a place of pleasure was a rare and special gift, and Tren was endlessly thankful that it was a gift she somehow possessed.

From a farmer’s daughter to a forced bride, to finally the lover of the most powerful woman in the world. It had been a long, difficult trip, but Tren was overjoyed at where she ended up. The fingers of Kyoshi tightened in her hair and she gave a little gasp, lifting her head from the spit-slicked abdomen to look up into the eyes of her lover. Kyoshi’s face was framed by dark brown hair as she gazed down; her painted eyes narrow as she regarded the young woman.

“Enough playing, Tren.” She cooed with a dominant smirk. “You know what I desire from you.”

“Yes, Avatar Kyoshi.” Tren beamed, saying the words as if they carried the seductive feel of a title of sexual ownership. Anything Kyoshi wanted from her, the younger woman would readily do. Anything to keep her passion flaring, and anything to continue feeling as wet, hot, and satisfied as only Kyoshi could make her. She beamed after her instructions were given and her head lowered, kissing a line down the rest of the woman’s stomach until she met the edge of Kyoshi’s slit. The Avatar took a wide stance as she offered herself, and braced for a joy she hadn’t enjoyed in weeks.

The agents she had sent to recover Tren were earlier than Kyoshi had expected; and though she was happy to have her beloved friend back ahead of schedule, she had neglected something she otherwise would’ve attended to for the occassion. Instead of the smooth and shaven presence she otherwise would’ve preferred, Tren’s nose drifted through a tiny mess of brown hair tufted before her sex, a small natural growth that was new since Tren’s last visit there. The young woman smiled and let her lips and nose pass over it, giggling softly as the thick locks tickled against her face. The warm kiss she pressed against the mass, as well as the tiny gaze upward into Kyoshi’s eyes, was enough to tell the Avatar that her young lover found it a bit charming on the figure of the rugged warrior woman.

Tren’s mouth slid against Kyoshi’s sex and the Avatar gave a hiss of delight; her fist tightening in the younger woman’s hair and pulling tight against her. While Kyoshi’s flavor filled Tren’s senses a wash of warmth moved over Kyoshi, and goosebumps rose on an otherwise strong and muscled frame. A smile crept on her painted lips as she looked at the tiny mess of black locks before her sex, and every time she felt Tren’s tongue quiver or slide against her folds she felt a new wave of pleasure wash over her.

The image of black hair connected to a pretty face between one’s legs was a thought that would haunt another female Avatar many generations later, but for Kyoshi, there was no hesitation in the moment. At forty-two she had long since accepted herself and her desires, and there was no joy greater for her than to be serviced by the eager, hungry mouth of a woman half her age. A purr rose to the back of her throat and she pressed her hips forward, smearing her slick, scented folds across Tren’s waiting mouth. After “kissing” Tren with her folds Kyoshi pulled the girl’s hair back, forcing her face to lift up and their gaze to match one another’s. The Avatar looked down at Tren’s smiling, slick mouth, and she spoke in a tone as sultry and sweet as she could muster.

“Have you missed my taste, beloved?” She asked with an arched brow on her painted features; her stark white face showing a look of absolute confidence and control. Her hand tightened in the young woman’s hair, gripping her a little harder while Tren just whimpered in smiling bliss. Tren nodded as much as she could through the grip in her hair, and the dominant Avatar just smirked softly in response before her words slipped through once more. “What else have you missed?”

Tren’s cheeks blushed as the young woman gazed up at Kyoshi, and she bit her bottom lip in a moment of thoughtful hesitation. As if she was still shy about the nature of their romance, she gazed forward at Kyoshi’s bare sex and then down to her own, forming a line between them. Kyoshi merely grinned and finally released the girl’s hair, letting Tren’s head fall back into place.

“Me too, beloved.” The Avatar spoke, and slipped a knee to the edge of her bed. Her powerful form took control as she pressed her hands to Tren’s shoulders and shoved her suddenly flat against the mattress. While the young woman gasped Kyoshi slid into position against her lover, grabbing one of Tren’s legs and lifting it over a shoulder. As she did so she stretched her own legs out; and before long she had spooned in against the girl, their sexes moving hard against each other in a wet, hot kiss. A moan came from Tren’s lips as Kyoshi just watched with her usual confidence, and she held the warm embrace of their pressed entrances for a long, savoring moment. Only when she felt like Tren had waited long enough did the Avatar finally start to move; bucking her hips forward and smearing their sexes together.

Tren’s hands slapped down to the mattress and she tightened her grip on the sheets, pulling at them hard as she let loose with a sudden moan. Her back arched and her farmgirl physique lifted half off of the bed, the very first thrust from Avatar Kyoshi drawing more pleasure from her than years with Warlord Chin. The Avatar sighed in contentment and turned her head to the side; kissing and nibbling at the exposed calf of the younger woman as she held it over her shoulder. Together they started to work; their hips moving to rock their entrances to each other, smearing their folds and spreading their nectar to the other. It was intimate and warm and pleasure rushed through both women, though Avatar Kyoshi remained firmly in control. Though Tren would do her part Kyoshi kept the pace, and if she felt that Tren was going too fast or too slow she corrected her appropriately. Sometimes she did it just to leave the girl whimpering in desire or sweaty from exhaustion, and each time it left her grinning underneath her makeup to see the young woman so utterly stunned into desire.

When they came, it was together, though Kyoshi had drawn out Tren’s orgasm to match her own. The young woman came with wild ferocity; screaming and clawing at the sheets and twitching with all the energy of a young woman crazed with desire. Even as her squirt rioted up from in between their pressed holes, Kyoshi watched and enjoyed her lover with no small amount of appreciation. Her only climax was more subdued, but no less powerful. She hid it well, but the goosebumps on her arms and the slight twitch to her hips was more than enough to show just how much Tren’s body pleasured the larger woman. When they were finished Kyoshi drew away from her lover’s sex and moved to draw near her on the bed; crawling forward and looming overtop of her with all of her glorious presence.

She cast a shadow on Tren’s body as she leaned forward, grinning through her makeup as the younger woman stared forward with a glazed yet happy look in her eyes. The older woman’s hands moved up Tren’s naked form, flowing up until she gripped at the girl’s chin, locking her gaze and drawing their mouths close.

“Tell me it.” She whispered, her words confident and assured she’d hear exactly what she desired. She wasn’t disappointed when Tren’s body trembled, and her lips parted in breathless admission.

“I love you, Avatar Kyoshi.” She whimpered, her sweaty black hair framing her face, and her slender, naked form writing under the girl’s affections. Kyoshi rewarded her by leaning in and pressing their lips together firmly, only whispering back after she had tasted herself on Tren’s lips. Soon, Kyoshi would clean away her makeup and spend the next several hours showing Tren all the ways in which an older woman could make her moan. But before that, she had one last, small whisper to offer.

“I love you too, Asami.”

 

The word shook Korra awake as readily as a thunderstrike, and the naked woman jerked up from her bed with a start. It was still dark out, though a banging noise at the door suddenly jerked her attention away from the bright moon through the window. It was hurried and frantic, the sort of knock Korra was only used to hearing when lives were in danger or something was on fire. With the memory of her dream fresh in her mind, and wet on her thighs, the Avatar jerked from the bed while wrapping the sheet around her naked frame, stomping towards the door with a set, eager look in her eyes.

The knocking only grew louder and louder until Korra spun open the door, and her heart immediately started to race. Asami stood there; looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was straightened for her slumber and her body was wrapped in a simple, elegant robe, clearly something the wealthy of Republic City wore to sleep. As soon as Korra saw her the Avatar tightened the sheet around her own naked frame, and she blinked in surprise as she struggled for words.

“A...Asami!” She stammered, still remembering the final moment of her dream. “Is there...Is there anything wrong?”

Asami just gazed at Korra with a sweet, longing expression on her face and a gentle shake of her head. When she spoke, her voice rang with such impact and meaning that it set Korra’s wildest hopes aflame with a sudden passion.

“Can I come in?” Asami asked gently, and her smoldering eyes fell on Korra’s. “...can we talk?”

 

End of Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! :D And be sure to [follow!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	3. Avatar Korra and Asami Sato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have come to accept the love that has blossomed between them, thanks in part to the old memories that filled Korra's mind of past Avatars. The time has come for them to announce their love to their friends and family, just before they begin their trip to the Spirit World. As beauty blossoms all around them, the two women finally consumate their love, and Korra makes Asami a promise that no other woman in the entire world could make.

Past Lives and Past Loves.  
Part 3; Final.  
-By Drace Domino

“Sounds perfect.” Those words carried Korra and Asami through the rest of their evening. Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding was a wonderful affair but the two young women had been surrounded by other people throughout the entire evening, and it was a difficult state of affairs given the newfound state of their relationship. Their tiny reprieve from the crowds during the reception was the only time that day they found to be alone, and even then it came at the cost of Asami telling Tenzin a little fib to lure him away from Korra.

Granted, it wasn’t much of a lie. Varrick was likely doing something equally as dangerous and nonsensical as what Asami had made up. Either way, it had given her and Korra their first chance to be alone in nearly twenty four hours, and the two made the most of the time they sat on the steps overlooking the newly formed spirit gate in the ruins of Republic City. Plans were made and a vacation spot was decided, a place for them to celebrate the love that had grown between them and only recently come to light.

It was little more than a week ago that Asami had knocked on Korra’s door in the middle of a hot summer night, and the two had come together to finally speak of all the feelings that rioted through them. By luck or destiny when Asami came to her door Korra had just woken up from a dream about Avatar Kyoshi and her own female lover, and never had she felt more clear of head and heart than she had in that moment.

In the dead of night Asami sat on the edge of Korra’s bed, dressed in a simple nightgown that covered her beautiful, pale skin. Her shoulders were exposed under thin silk straps, and while she spoke Korra had pressed one of her warm, inviting hands around one of them. She had held Asami in a supportive and loving touch while the Sato girl spoke with a quivering voice, revealing to Korra things that the Avatar had deeply hoped yet never voiced.

“I need to know, Korra...I hate putting you on the spot, but I…” Asami’s voice sounded weak that night, and it had become clear to Korra in short order than her dearest, beloved friend had been struggling with the same issues as she herself. Feelings that conflicted with what she had expected for herself, feelings that took priority over anything she might have predicted. Emboldened by the memory of Avatars Yangchen and Kyoshi, and of the love that they shared without shame or scrutiny, Korra didn’t let Asami speak any further.

Her lips had come to rest against Asami’s that night, silencing her friend as she asked for clarity of their relationship. Soon fingers that were wrapped around a beautiful shoulder were cascading down the bare spot between them; drifting down Asami’s back as they laid together on Korra’s bed, kissing in a moment of wondrous emotion.

However Asami was going to phrase her question to Korra, the answer seemed to be a resounding yes. Yes, she wanted to take Asami as her date to the wedding. Yes, she wanted them to be more than friends.

Yes, she loved her. And yes, she only wanted her next breath if she could share it with her beloved Asami Sato.

That night, the two women held each other in chaste yet emotional reverence. There was no sex between them as they were simply overwhelmed by their emotions, but Asami and Korra found satisfaction sleeping in each other’s arms that rivalled any visceral pleasure they could imagine. In the morning the two newfound loves headed into Republic City’s market district to buy dresses for the wedding, knowing that it would be the first time many of their friends would see them together.

That night brought them to the reception’s dancefloor, and they stood hand-in-hand while they watched their friends and loved ones celebrate. Opal and Bolin were wrapped in a loving embrace as they danced to a slow song, and near the edge of the buffet Prince Wu was trying his best to charm an extremely irate-looking Lin Beifong. Tenzin had seemed to give up the chase for Varrick and was dancing with Jinora in a tender moment between father and daughter, and across the floor Pema was dragging a pouty Meelo into the same situation. Korra and Asami just turned to each other with wide smiles on their faces, and Asami could feel the Avatar’s palm slip against her own a little tighter; her fingers spreading so they could be interlocked with her lover’s own.

Most of their friends knew that Korra and Asami were close, though the true nature of their love was mostly a secret. A wedding seemed like the appropriate place to reveal such a thing, and together the two women moved forward onto the dance floor to let their love finally be publicly known. The music was switching to another slow song as Korra held out her hands, and Asami drew herself near to press her body close to the woman she loved. Their stomachs met and their bodies drew close in chaste affection, and as the music continued the shorter Korra led her head fall against Asami’s shoulder, sighing sweetly as they moved in perfect harmony.

The reaction they received was positive, as they knew it would be from their dearest friends. While she danced with her girlfriend Korra’s eyes flickered over the faces of her loved ones, each one making her smile more than the last. Even as he danced with Opal, Bolin afforded a free hand to give Korra a giant thumbs-up, and Korra grinned like a fool at her sweetest friend’s approval. Tenzin’s fatherly smile made the Avatar’s cheeks darken as she continued to move with Asami, and when she saw Suyin nearly tear up at the sight of the Avatar finding love Korra had no other recourse but to hide her face in the rich black locks of her lover.

Being public with her romance was wonderful, but the Avatar reserved the right to be bashfully shy about people showing such joy at her expense. And she certainly reserved the right to hide in the sweetest-smelling mass of raven hair that ever existed. Korra drew deep the scent of her lover as they continued to move, and Asami let her bare fingers move up against her love’s neck; her fingers moving past the edge of Korra’s collar to tease where her hair began.

“Everyone’s happy for us.” Asami whispered with a smile, and pressed her warmth tighter against Korra. A soft laugh echoed from the back of her throat, and she even dared to let her sultry, tender lips move to press against one of Korra’s cheekbones. “Even Mako. Once he processes it, at least.”

Asami spun Korra through the dance so she could take a casual glance at Mako and see for herself. Their shared ex-boyfriend was staring with a look of utter shock on his face, one brow raised as he stared at what was going on in the middle of the dance floor. The two girls were holding each other warm and close as they drifted back and forth, and there was absolutely no mistaking their relationship. Both Korra and Asami shared a tiny giggle with each other as they took in Mako’s reaction, though they hid it from his eyes to spare his feelings.

“He’ll be fine.” Korra whispered as she found her nose moving back and forth against Asami’s throat, teasing it gently while she released a joyful, content sigh. “I’ve hidden how I feel about you for long enough.” Asami didn’t respond beyond a soft laugh, a tighter embrace, and her lips moving in to press against Korra’s temple.

Their eyes closed, and the others on the dance floor were hidden to them as the music took over. For the rest of the night Korra and Asami remained close and connected, joined either by their hands, their lips, or their hearts. The two women enjoyed their first night exposed as the couple they had become, and took the time to get used to what it felt like to have another feminine body against their own. The brush of another’s breasts, the feeling of delicate fingers moving against their exposed flesh, and most sacred of all, the tease of warm, sweet breath moving along a slender, exposed throat. Every last minute of it was a joy the two women experienced together, with the promise of something far more delightful right around the horizon.

It was unspoken, but they both knew it was coming. The next evening they would be leaving together for the Spirit World, and that night…?

That night, Korra and Asami would explore each other intimately and deeply, and make love underneath the swirling, breathtakingly beautiful sky of the Spirit World.

 

“See? I told you we didn’t need a tent!” Korra laughed as she held out her arms; turning her face up to the Spirit World’s sky and breathing deep of the warm, sweet air that surrounded them. The young woman had worn her usual dress as she and Asami stepped into the spirit portal, and just a few hours after they entered they had found a wonderful spot to set up camp. A beautiful meadow alongside a slowly babbling stream, underneath a moon that was gloriously bright and glowing with a supernatural yet calming radiance. Korra laughed in delight as she spun around, letting the wind whip against her short brown locks and kick up the edges of her clothes.

Asami just watched nearby with a smile and a sleeping bag underneath her arm. Exactly one. She didn’t expect that they’d need two. As Korra celebrated in the beautiful clearing they found Asami walked over to her love and leaned in; squeezing a tiny kiss onto Korra’s cheek before pressing the sleeping bag against her belly.

“I just like being prepared, is all.” She responded with a slender brow arched and a smile on her lips. After offering the sleeping bag to Korra, Asami turned on a heel and knelt down at her bag, opening it up and starting to rummage around in it. Most of what she had brought on their trip Asami was quickly finding out was unnecessary for their adventure; when they needed light the Spirit World provided it, and when they needed warmth the air was all too happy to oblige. For their first night in a land Asami had never step foot in before, she didn’t have any complaints. It was nicer than even the finest four star hotels in Republic City, and the only other person within any realm of reality was the only woman she’d want to be with. While Korra continued to laugh in joy and worked at unrolling the sleeping bag, Asami snuck a hand into her rucksack and pulled out a tiny vial of perfume. Two quick squirts against either side of her neck, and a sweet, alluring fragrance clung to her by the time she turned around.

The two women stood up, the sleeping bag unfurled between them, and the gravity of the moment finally settling in. Their eyes met and their smiles grew as they studied each other’s face, and both Korra and Asami felt a flush rise to their cheeks as they pondered the moment that was before them. Soon, they’d confirm everything floating in their hearts. The Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries; two leaders of the modern world. Not that titles mattered in the Spirit World.

Not that they mattered at all, in fact.

Korra was the first to move; drawing herself down to sit comfortably on the sleeping bag. With her eyes still on Asami and her voice hiding behind closed lips, she simply gestured beside her, inviting her lover to join her on the blanket. After a moment to swallow her nerves and collect herself, Asami slowly drew forward and moved to join her.

“I...can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” When Asami moved to sit she did so directly behind Korra, and her legs stretched out on either side of her girlfriend. The Sato girl’s skirt pulled up around her lap as she did so, and it wasn’t long after that she felt the Avatar’s strong hands move out to rest against her shins, her dark fingers moving to caress the underside of Asami’s nylon-clad calves. Asami just bit down on her bottom lip at the sensation, and squeezed herself against Korra from behind, moving to loop her arms slowly around Korra’s waist while the Avatar spoke.

“I can’t believe it took us this long.” Korra’s response was simply and sweet, and she turned her head to the side to gaze at the woman behind her. The scent of Asami’s recently-applied perfume hit her nose, and the Avatar smiled sweetly as she detected it. It was easy to tell that Asami had snuck a new dose of it against her throat, and to reward her for her subtlety Korra suddenly pulled her face close. The tip of her nose pressed in against the corner of Asami’s throat, and from there the Avatar took a long, deep breath of her girlfriend’s scent. Her shoulders rose as she took her in, and it was a process that was so long and sweet that it left Asami shuddering from arousal by the very end. Korra’s whisper came shortly after, a gentle voice shaped by the kiss she pressed against the edge of Asami’s chin. “...I can’t believe you’re finally mine.”

Asami’s arms tightened, moving around Korra’s muscled frame and embracing her close. While the two women slid their faces together in sweet, teasing kisses the Sato girl’s hands moved to the edge of Korra’s shirt, and with scandalous bravery her slender fingers crept underneath the hem of the Avatar’s shirt. Once there, the defined abdomen of the Avatar was hers to caress, and she let her digits tease up and down against a stomach she had craved to touch for years. Judging by Korra’s halting gasp, the affection was well received.

There was no more hesitation between the two, and no more second guessing what they knew by now was an undeniable truth. They had confessed their love and told their friends, and only one last step had yet to be taken. The most wonderful step of all, and one that started as Korra leaned her head back to Asami’s shoulder, and turned to her with closed eyes and parted, desperate lips. She didn’t speak it, but she needed Asami’s kiss desperately, and the Sato girl was equally hungry to give it.

Their lips closed together in a kiss that was intimate and deep, and Asami’s lips pressed warmly against Korra’s own. Instantly Korra became acutely aware of just how wonderfully different Asami was from her, and all the little ways that made something so simple as a kiss a delicious adventure. Asami’s lipstick felt unusual on the lips of a woman that never wore it, but Korra could certainly see herself getting used to the feel of it if she was given it in such a fashion. Their scents were different and equally intoxicating, and as they drew ever-closer it melded into a joined aroma of their deep affection. Even something so simple as the feel of Asami’s hair made Korra’s heart leap; as her hand drew up to slide her dark fingers into the other girl’s black locks, she was struck by how silky and smooth it was as she pulled her deeper into the kiss. When their tongues first drifted forward and met Korra’s entire body trembled, but thankfully Asami was there to hold her tight.

To hold her, and explore. The Sato girl’s fingers worked over Korra’s muscled frame as she embraced her, teasing her digits up curves that had been forbidden from her for far too long. The Avatar’s stomach was a joy enough on its own merit, but soon she found her hands moving up and down Korra’s remarkably impressive arms, feeling just how strong her girlfriend truly was. She was the woman that toppled Kuvira and saved the world countless times over, so it didn’t surprise Asami that Korra’s muscles were tight and smooth, but it did shock her just how...excited she felt at the prospect of being naked and embraced by them. To counteract the quiver in her core Asami’s hands finally explored upward on her lover, and as Korra gave a shivering whimper into the kiss, the Sato girl’s hands moved to her breasts.

One for each of them, and though both gripped Korra through her shirt, Asami delighted in the feel of her love’s breasts. Korra’s chest was firm and pert because of her muscle tone, yet she had a lovely bust that had been passed down to her by her mother. She wasn’t flauntingly large nor was she smooth and flat; her chest was average-sized, warm, and wonderful in her grasp. Simply perfect.

Korra’s hands left Asami’s hair and moved to her shirt, their lips breaking if only for the Avatar to squeeze out the softest, sweetest whisper that Asami had ever heard from her dear friend. While she spoke she gripped her shirt, pulling it so that their lips only parted long enough to free herself of it.

“...more.” Korra whispered breathlessly in that soft fraction where the silence broke, and soon the kiss was rejoined as Asami’s hands moved to hold her newly-naked breasts. Goosebumps rose against Korra’s frame as she felt the Sato girl take her chest in her palms once more, and while their tongues continued to dance Asami smoothed her grip against Korra’s body, teasing the underside of each breast and even allowing herself to tease the tip of the Avatar’s nipples with her fingers.

Both women were utterly enchanted with each other, so much so that their eyes had remained closed and their senses were dull to anything that wasn’t the other warm, loving body near it. As such, neither one of them realized the changes going on in the Spirit World around them. The nature of the Spirit World was reactionary and sensitive; it had a tendency to sculpt and shape itself to the emotions and the whims of the feelings surrounding it. Great unrest in the Spirit World was typically the result of turmoil and hardship in the waking one, though in rare cases wondrous joy could have a similar effect.

As Asami and Korra shared the first kiss leading towards their lovemaking, and as Asami warmly fondled her girlfriend’s breasts, such a change started to settle into the Spirit World near them. Flowers didn’t just bloom but actually grew; poking buds out of the ground to slowly emerge in full blossom. The already wonderful wind wrapped them up in a warmer breeze, as if it saw that the Avatar, the protector of the balance, was shirtless and required some extra heat to keep her muscular physique comfortable. What remnants of the clouds there was in the sky soon vanished, and they sat in their meadow basked underneath the light of a glowing, joyful moon.

The Spirit World shared their joy, but even despite the beauty that started to surround them, all Korra and Asami could experience was each other.

Korra’s whimpering into their loving kiss grew a little deeper when one of Asami’s hands started to lower, and she smoothed her fingers gently down the front of the Avatar’s stomach. With a tremble of butterflies in her belly Korra could feel the Sato girl’s digits press against her muscles, and finally sneak just underneath the edge of her waistband. Their eyes opened and the two women gazed at each other for the moment that was to come; Korra’s own gaze nervous but excited, and Asami’s offering the comforting, smooth look of the Avatar’s closest friend. They still didn’t notice the blossoming joy around them in the Spirit World, both of them focused on something far too intense. Korra’s vision was lost in Asami’s eyes as she waited for the Sato girl to touch her, while Asami’s gaze drifted down to see where Korra had bit down on her bottom lip, chewing on it in a rare, shy gesture from the Avatar.

Her fingers slid underneath the waistband of Korra’s pants, and soon she felt the warmth of her love resting against her palm. The Avatar’s sex was warm, and as Asami soon realized she was already glistening with arousal. It made it all the easier to tease the muscular woman; a slender digit tickled back and forth against sensitive folds, making Korra whimper and quiver through their kiss. Asami delighted in it, letting her fingers smooth against the Avatar’s shaven slit, offering her brief touches and pets without drawing deeply into her satisfactions. After barely a minute of loving teasing Korra broke the kiss between them; her hands moving to grip at Asami’s clothes, and her brow knit in stunned, aroused frustration.

“A...Asami, please…” She whimpered through grit teeth, and the sophisticated Sato heir smiled warmly at the sound of the girl’s pleasure.

“Please what?” She couldn’t help it; seeing the strong, stubborn tomboy of an Avatar so fragile under her touch was simply intoxicating. As Korra’s eyes closed and her lips parted to give another whimper, Asami’s smirk grew. “Please what, Korra?”

Korra whimpered in Asami’s grip, but only for another moment longer. Like Zaheer, like Kuvira, like everyone that had stood in Avatar Korra’s way before her, Asami soon learned there were limits to the Avatar’s patience. She would only sit by so long being teased until she took matters into her own hands, which was exactly what Korra did in the moment that followed.

The young woman rushed forward to snare Asami in a sudden kiss, and for a split second Asami wondered if that would be the limit of Korra’s backlash. She was quick to learn that Korra wouldn’t be satisfied with a mere kiss; however, and soon she found that she had company down the front of Korra’s pants. The Avatar’s own hand moved to press overtop Asami Sato’s, her dark, strong fingers moving against the far more slender ones and positioning them as she saw fit. Asami’s touch was helpless as she felt a stronger hand guide her, and with a twitch of Korra’s fingers she soon found her middle and ring finger suddenly pushed inside the Avatar’s valley, instantly gripped by the girl’s warm, wet, muscular walls.

“Snazzy.” Asami growled in arousal, and licked her lips before pushing forward again. Korra’s hand rested overtop Asami’s own to keep the woman’s fingers inside, holding her wrist down and pressing her own digits to Asami’s top knuckles to keep her locked in place. Their tongues danced in growing passion as Asami finally started to explore Korra’s walls; her fingers shifting back and forth and teasing every last part of her beloved Korra. The heat between them rose and their passions flared like never before, and it was unspoken between them that the time for sweet and slow had ended. There was a time for that, and there was a time for unbridled passion. To Avatar Korra’s reckoning, she was following in the footsteps of her predecessors while not being too much like either of them.

Like Avatar Yangchen, she would hold the woman she loved dear to her in the sweetest affection, and enjoy her as smooth and tenderly as a summer breeze. But like Avatar Kyoshi...she would take what she want, if her passions were pushed. And in the future, the next female Avatar that felt conflicted about their passions would think of the night Korra pressed Asami into fingering her, and find some comfort at the memory.

Asami’s fingers continued to shift in and out of Korra, though only to the extent that the Avatar’s own hand allowed. It still gave the Sato girl plenty of room to work, and she delighted in teasing the Avatar’s wet entrance from side to side, making her thighs tremble and bringing whimpered gasps to her breath. Their tongues battled as the two continued to press close together, and Asami’s free hand moved its way from Korra’s breast up her muscular throat, finally to find a place locked in the threads of her rich brown hair. There she held their kiss even tighter, suckling against Korra’s tongue and refusing to let the kiss break even when the Avatar needed to moan.

If Korra had to gasp or moan or whimper, into the other woman’s mouth would suffice. Asami was quickly learning that she liked the taste of Avatar Korra in the midst of flaring passions. The two women pressed close with Asami’s chest squeezed tight against Korra’s back, and her fingers continued to tease within the dark folds of the Avatar. As the two women relished their first moment of true intimacy Korra could feel her heart begin to race, and her body tensed as her peak suddenly rushed to her without warning or hesitation.

Not even Asami’s delicious kiss could keep Korra’s mouth under control as the Avatar screamed in climax; their lips connected by a thread of spit as their tongues parted ways. Korra’s eyes were shut tight as she peaked but Asami was treated to just what their love had done to the Spirit World; her eyes taking in the bright colors, the sudden flowers, and every note of beauty and joy that they had drew forth from the ether. It made the perfect backdrop as the Avatar trembled and shuddered against her, and as she felt the girl’s warm, wet walls lock around her digits until her shaking and shivering stopped.

“Korra...look.” Asami whispered as she slipped a hand to Korra’s chin, and turned the Avatar’s head upward so she could enjoy the sights as well. Together their eyes glazed as they looked over the beauty that surrounded them, the sky and the grass, the flowers and the almost tangibly pleasant breeze. All of it was both for them and created by them, a paradise that they had crafted for each other. Asami moved her mouth to press a sweet kiss against the side of Korra’s throat, and she couldn’t resist parting her lips just long enough to whisper against exposed, sweet, dark flesh. “No hiding how much I love you here, it seems.”

Together they laughed, and the topless Korra finally turned around in Asami’s arms, moving her bare chest against the clothed embrace of her lover. They sat with Korra’s legs up and over Asami’s, and for a long, sweet moment the two joined hands in a tender hold. Asami’s fingers were wet and warm for Korra’s own delight, but the Avatar paid it no heed. If all continued to go as splendidly as it had been, they’d both be covered in layers of sweat, arousal and joy within a matter of hours anyway.

...hours was too long. Korra would only settle for minutes.

The Avatar pushed past the tender moment in which their hands were joined and their eyes were met, and she threw herself against Asami with such ferocity that it sent the Sato girl collapsing back onto the grass. With hunger in her eyes Korra squeezed her mouth to the side of Asami’s slender throat, kissing at her with a wild desperation only fueled further by the scent of the other girl’s enticing perfume. Arousal rioted through the young woman’s body as she moved her hands to take Asami’s wrists and push them flat against the grass, pinning her as she straddled her waist and held her flat to the surface. Avatar Kyoshi would’ve been proud as Korra claimed the love she so desperately craved, forcing Asami into a fit of hungry moaning as she felt the Avatar’s clever tongue work up and down the edge of her shirt.

Korra’s hands released Asami’s wrists just long enough to move down and take either edge of the other woman’s collar, gripping it hard as her nostrils flared like a raging animal. With a grunt of arousal she pulled her hands in separate directions, and the buttons lining the front of Asami’s blouse went flying through the air as her pale, sweet flesh became exposed. Asami was left reeling and swooning at the treatment as she felt the warm air of the Spirit World press against her stomach, and soon the strong hands of the Avatar were holding firm against her breast. The fabric of her bra offered little protection from an aroused Korra, and before long it was snapped out of place with a firm tug; tossed aside and caught up in the wind with countless lost buttons.

“K-Korra, you’re so…” Asami didn’t even have words for it; she simply knew she adored it. The sudden look of passion that rose in Korra’s eyes was a stark contrast to the girl that had rested against her whimpering with two fingers inserted inside of her. She was already learning that their relationship had twisted and shifting dynamics; enough to keep two young women in love very, very busy for the foreseeable future. Asami could already feel her nethers grow hot from the treatment, and it wasn’t long before Korra lifted Asami’s skirt and moved her hands down to the fabric of the other woman’s nylons.

Asami had hidden a surprise underneath her skirt for Korra, and it was enough to give the impassioned Avatar pause, if only for a second. Her nylons didn’t cover her fully like Korra might have suspected; instead they went only to the top of her thighs. Then, underneath her skirt, Asami simply wore a pair of thin panties embroidered with lace accents; clearly something sweet and sensual one would only wear if they expected someone to see.

Korra swallowed; her throat tightening as she took in the sight. The pale flesh that separated Asami’s thigh-high stockings with the fabric of her panties was tempting and kissable, and the young Avatar was desperate to taste what laid underneath the silk and lace before her. Once again she felt the rush desire to pounce and claim what she wanted, though just before she took that moment to dive her face into Asami’s lap, a moment of clarity came to her.

She would certainly spend hours slaving her tongue across Asami Sato’s folds, but before she did that, something needed to be said. The Avatar’s head jerked up as she gazed at Asami, and their eyes met in a moment of sweet affection. Korra already felt her hands drifting close to smooth her fingers over Asami’s exposed thighs, and she knew that there wasn’t much control left in her body. If she was going to say something important or poignant, she was running out of time before she gave into her instincts and lost herself in a mess of naked, delicious flesh with the woman she loved. Korra cleared her throat, and spoke even as she started to drop her face to the other woman’s body.

“Every Avatar had a woman that completed their soul, Asami.” She whispered, and found her thumbs pressing in, smoothing against Asami’s thighs and drifting over flesh and nylon. She swallowed again, and spoke with a voice that was sincere, pure, and loving. “Thousands of years from now, every Avatar will still remember how much I love you.”

When Korra’s head finally lowered to Asami’s body and her fingers pulled aside the Sato girl’s beautiful panties, Asami had tears in her eyes and her heart practically ached from joy. She had never wanted to embrace and kiss Korra as much as she did in that moment, but that joy was delayed for her in favor of another. When Korra’s nose lowered to bump against her hood and her mouth opened to draw her first lick of the Sato girl’s folds, Asami’s head fell back and her voice rose in a joyous cry of absolute delight.

From the very beginning, her flavor filled Korra’s mouth and pleasure rioted through Asami’s body. The Sato girl was still half-dressed in the tattered remnants of her clothing; a shirt that had been torn open, a skirt pulled around her waist, and nylons that felt Korra’s fingernails snag and scratch down the length of the fabric. She didn’t even have the strength to draw her tattered shirt away as Korra serviced her; the other woman’s tongue and lips stealing Asami’s ability to think, to reason, or even acknowledge anything around her. All she felt was the wonderful joy that swept through her body, and the impossibly delightful presence of Korra’s tongue against her folds.

She cried out joy as she felt Korra’s tongue flicker back and forth over her folds, and her hands couldn’t decide between fondling Korra’s hair or massaging her own breasts, giving attention to her stiffened nipples or teasing fingers over her stomach. Finally she split the attention of her hands by driving one into Korra’s hair and bringing the other up to her mouth. Still flavored in Korra’s previous release, Asami tasted the girl’s nectar from her own fingertips, savoring a flavor she hoped would become as familiar to her as the taste of her own mouth.

Wordless joy overtook the two as Korra continued to service Asami; her mouth pressing deep amid a twirling tongue and gently puckering lips. She kept Asami’s legs looped across her shoulders as she worked, and each passing second she could feel her beautiful lover tense up in more and more excitement. Asami’s slender frame was trembling at Korra’s attention, and the Avatar could only marvel at the level of control she had over her lover in that moment. Each lick and each kiss brought a new noise of delight from Asami, and Korra soon found that she could draw the woman’s moans and whimpers as easily as she folded the elements to her will.

And even more delightfully, she realized that Asami could do exactly the same to her. They were equals in their pleasure and in their desire for one another; their passion unrivalled in both the Spirit World or the waking one where their friends and family lived. Korra’s mind was spinning as she continued to draw deep of Asami’s flavor, and the Avatar’s tongue worked eagerly back and forth against her dearest friend’s folds, tasting and savoring her while images and dreams flashed in her mind.

Avatar Yangchen’s love came at the celebration of her greatest victory, and heralded an era of peace. Avatar Kyoshi’s came at the cost of war and hardship, but ultimately she was the victor in a trying time. And now, Avatar Korra’s love came to a heated boil in the world that she had reunited with her own. It was a fitting place for their first time; a fitting place for both women to scream in orgasm and explore each other for their first, sweet night together. When Asami started to release Korra was eager to usher her to her peak, drinking deep all of Asami’s flavor while she relished in the grip that was holding tight in her hair. And when it finally ended Korra’s mouth left Asami’s slit; her lips wet and her cheeks glazed, and the two women stared at each other over a bed of naked, exposed flesh framed by what remained of Asami’s clothing.

The Sato girl held up a hand and curled a finger, beckoning Korra to draw near and share the taste that had collected on her mouth. The Avatar just beamed a toothy grin, as silly and wide as she had the first time they drove a Satomobile together. Without a word of complaint Korra crept forward; her mostly-naked body drawing close as her bare chest came to rest against Asami’s own. Without a word their lips met and the two kissed deep and tenderly, their tongues dancing as Korra showed Asami just how delicious her own flavor was. For what felt like minutes the two continued to kiss while the Spirit World blossomed further all around them, and Korra’s mind continued to spin.

There was no doubt inside of the Avatar; this was the woman she loved, the woman she was meant to be with. Her hands lowered to take Asami’s in her own, and their fingers interlocked while they continued to kiss. Korra’s deep brown hair dusted the sides of Asami’s cheeks while they worked their lips against each other’s, and they drew deep of each other’s scent as they laid together naked and overjoyed. 

From strangers to rivals, from rivals to friends, and from friends to something gloriously rich in a loving tapestry of emotions. Korra could only imagine where her heart would guide her with Asami next, but she knew one thing for a certainty.

Like Yangchen, like Kyoshi, Asami Sato would always be a part of her.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider visiting me at [dracedomino.tumblr.com](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) and tossing me a follow!


End file.
